Locked up
by FadingHeartz
Summary: Casey and Derek get stuck in Derek’s room while the family is on vacation. How will they survive and what will they do the whole time? Rated T for later chapters
1. And it all begins

Casey and Derek get stuck in Derek's room while the family is on vacation. How will they survive and what will they do the whole time?

"Hey, can I go out with Hannah tonight?" asked Derek to his parents who were watching TV.

"No because me, George, Marti, Edwin, and Lizzie are going to Mississippi, remember and you and Casey get the house for 2 weeks. We are leaving tonight at 8:00."

"Oh yeah. Spend the whole 2 weeks with my _lovely_ stepsister!" he said sarcastically.

"Come on Derek, it wont be too bad."

"Whatever. Klutzilla wont let me have _any_ fun!"

"Well we need to get going if were going to make it on the flight! COME ON MARTI, EDWIN, AND LIZZE! WE NEED TO GET GOING!" George yelled. All of the kids came down carrying their suitcases except Marti.

"HELP ME, SMEREK!" yelled a voice from the stairs. Marti was on the stairs trying to pull down her suitcase but she was failing.

"Coming, Smarti." Said Derek as he was helping her carry down her suitcase. They left and Derek went up to his room. At 11:00 pm Casey fell asleep. The next morning at 12:00 Derek was still not up. She went up to his room and saw him lying there uncovered and only in his boxers. She went over to him and shook him.

"Ugh… what?

"Get up! Its noon." Casey said. She walked out of his room and almost shutting the door.

"Don't shut the door 'cause dad hasn't fixed it yet." If they shut the door it would lock from the outside and they couldn't get out. She walked downstairs to get a pop tart. Derek came down and got his cereal.

"Hey, case, can you help me with my homework?"

"School starts in 2 more weeks. Why do you want to do it now?"

"Dad said I can't hang out with my friends until I get it done."  
"I guess. I'll meet you up in your room." She said as Derek was going into his room. 5 minutes later Casey went up there and went into Derek's room. She shut the door behind her.

"CASEY! YOU DO KNOW YOU JUST SHUT THE DOOR DON'T YOU?"

"Opps" is all she could get out.

"Damn!" Derek said. He went over to the door and jiggled the knob. It was locked. He went over to his bed and sat down. There was no way out. He didn't have a window in his room and the door was locked.

"At least this is your room and you have clothes to wear. I don't have any clothes!" she went over and sat next to Derek.

"We also don't have a toilet. And I REALLY gotta go right now." He said squirming.

"Great! That's just great. Stuck in here for 2 weeks, no bathroom, no food-"

"I have some chips, cookies, um…"

"You keep that stuff up here?"

"Yeah." He said looking around for a bottle to use to pee in.

"What are you looking for?"  
" a bottle"

" For what?"

"Listen. Do you not understand that I'm about to piss myself?"

"Oh. We still have no water though"

" I have some under my bed. Yes they are in bottles"

Casey looked under there and saw a girl's bra. "What the hell is this?"

"A bra"

"From what?"

"A girl"

"What girl"

"I'm not telling who I had sex with."

"That's just sick Derek" she looked back under the bed and she found a popcorn bowl. "This could come in handy" he took the bowl and started to unzip his pants. Casey turned around to face the wall.

Derek let go of the breath he had been holding in.

"Are you done?"

"Let me pull up my pants…. Okay. Now what are we going to do with this" he said pointing to the bowl

"I don't know." She said. She found like 20 bottles under there. Casey looked over to the clock. It was 5:32. " Hey Derek?"  
"Yeah?"

"Where am I going to sleep tonight?"

"Um either on the floor or on the bed."

"Where are you going to sleep tonight?" said Casey

"Floor or bed. Whichever you don't pick."

"Do you want to sleep on the floor or on the bed?"

"I would rather take the bed but do you want to take the floor?"

"The floor hurts my back" Casey responded.

"It hurts mine too." Derek said

"We could share the bed?"

"Um ok"

"One more thing"

"What"

"What am I going to wear?"

"Umm… you can wear a pair of my shirts and a pair of my pants."

He went over to his drawer and pulled out a white t-shirt and a pair of stretch pants. He went over to another drawer and pulled out a pair of boxers.

"Umm… how are we going to do this?"

"I can't just keep turning around!"

"I'll turn then." He turned around and he took off his boxers leaving his butt showing. He quickly put on a pair of boxers and turned back around. He told Casey to go now. She turned around and took off her shirt. She asked Derek to help her unclasp her bra. He did. She took that off. She put on the shirt. She took off her pants and. She still had underwear on. Derek was slightly mad about that.

" _Wait, I can't be thinking about my sister like this! I'm her stepbrother for gods sake!" _he thought

She put on her pants and got in bed. Before Derek got into bed he took off his shirt. Casey kept staring at his abs. He didn't notice. Derek got up against the wall in the bed. She kept saying he was pushing her off. Derek grabbed her around the waste and pulled her closer to him. They both fell asleep.

* * *

A/N: I hope you like it! R&R or I won't update!

Kalli


	2. Hello Sam

I wrote this at 1:30 am. Sorry if it's not what you expected!

* * *

The next morning they woke up. Casey turned over to face Derek. Derek was already awake. He brushed some hair out of her face. "Good morning" he said sleepily. Casey scooted over closer to him. To her surprise he kissed her. She kissed him back. He tried to take off her shirt but she wouldn't let him. They roamed each other's body. Derek finally broke the kiss. "You know this isn't right. We are-" he was cut off by Casey kissing him. He just returned the favor. They went on like that for about five minutes. Derek finally got up and grabbed an empty soda can and peed.

"You don't know how long I have been wanting to kiss you." Casey said staring at him.

"Ditto" he finished up and she got up and peed.

"This would be a lot easier if we had a bathroom!" Casey said

"Eh, its not too bad."

"Duh… you can stand up and go."

"Yeah!" when she finished she went over to him and kissed him. This time he got her shirt off. "Damn Casey!" she started to tug at his boxers.

"I want you," she said still tugging at his boxers.

"Are you sure?" she nodded. They both got fully naked. They examined each other. Soon Derek was inside Casey. She was a virgin. He had never had sex with a virgin. After the pain, Derek pulled himself out. He kissed her very passionately. Soon he was inside of her again. Now the room was filled with grunts and moans. Derek pushed himself farther into her.

"_Derek"_ Casey moaned

Derek kissed her. He was still trying to get deeper inside of her.

"_Derek!" _she moaned again

"_Casey"_ he said capturing her lips in his own. She broke the kiss.

"This isn't right Derek."

"But it feels so right"

"I know," she said kissing him again. Derek smiled against her lips. Derek pulled himself out of her.

"Lets get dressed."

"Ok" she said. They got dressed and Derek went over to his closet. He brought out a box. He opened it and it had tons of food in it. " Why is this in here?"

"Incase I'm hungry. I have a mini fridge in there to."

"Do mom and dad know?"

"No and you better not tell them."

"I wont." She took a coke out of the fridge. She grabbed a granola bar also. "Im gonna lay down for a while. My head is spinning!" about an hour later she woke up complaining because her stomach was hurting. Derek went over to her and felt her head. She was warm. He went over to his desk and got the trashcan. His cell phone rang. It was Sam.

"Yo!"

"Hey! What's up!"

"I'm locked in my room!"

"you're what?"

"I'm locked in my room with Casey." Just then an idea popped into his head. "Hey Sam! Can you do me a favor?"

"Yeah sure."

"Okay can you drive to our house, open our garage and go inside and get us out?"

"How will I open your garage?"

"Type in the pin number"

"okay"

"its 3731"

"I'll be over in a bit."  
"Thanks Sam"

"Bye" they both hung up.

5 minutes later the door opened. Sam came in. he accidentally shut the door behind him!

"Crap!" said Sam

* * *

i am sooo evil! WOW guys, in 1 hour i already have 6 reviews and 61 hits! gimme more reviews! 


End file.
